


Alpha

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme Prompt: Steve/Anyone, Non-Con, Prison; Steve has to assert his dominance over the other prisoners - he is the Alpha after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> My dark and demented muse wanted to come out and play, so I let her loose. I usually keep her in shackles, but sometimes she needs to be free.

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Steve and Danny, they are mine, all mine, and I am not sharing, although I will post the X-Rated vid of them on YouTube as soon as I get around to it.**

**************

They tried to hurt Steve quite a few times.

In the shower. One grabbed him from behind while two barreled into him and knocked him off his feet. One had to have a half a bar of soap extracted from his throat; one had to have surgery to get out the other half, wedged into his ass; the third had vicious anal tearing.

In the yard. He was dragged behind a building and brought to his knees while the guy took his pants off and tried to make Steve blow him. That guy wouldn't be fucking anyone for the rest of his life. And although they searched, they never found the missing piece of his "manhood" and the guy wasn't talking.

In his cell. His cellmate waited until he was asleep and climbed on top of him, stripping off his pants. Steve executed a move that reversed their positions, made the guy suck his cock and then fucked him raw. Steve now had his very own bitch. And so what if he called the guy "Danno" when he fucked him. 

The infirmary saw more cons coming in with physical bruises, and the rise of sexual ones.

Steve McGarrett was running things on the inside now.

They thought they were getting a cop and they could hurt him badly.

They quickly discovered that SEALs were trained to kill.

**FIN**


End file.
